Letting You Go
by TheFangers
Summary: Quinn try to forget Finn, so she move From Lima, Ohio to San Fransisco, will Finn try to win her back or will he let her go?, AU ! with multiple OC!
1. Letting You Go

**Letting You Go**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Quinn was ready to go she was ready to leave McKinley, Glee Club, Her Family, and most of all….. Finn. "Bye Quinn! Be sure to call us when you landed at San Francisco!" Her mom shouted, "Okay Mom! I'll call you as soon as I land!" Quinn shouted back at her mom.

_Meanwhile at McKinley High School_

The Glee Club was rehearsing for their numbers for national, when suddenly Emma came and call Will to talk to her "Okay guys take 5!" Will said as he go to talk to Emma.

"Hey have any of you see Quinn today?" Santana asked, "Nope, not really I haven't seen her anywhere" Mercedes asked, "Weird huh? She didn't even called me today" Finn said, when suddenly their little discussions is interrupted by Mr. Schuester, "Guys I have some bad news" he said as the glee club starting to whispering to each other, most of them said that it's must be related to Sue Sylvester, "It's Mrs. Sylvester Mr. Schue?" Tina said while rolling her eyes, "No it's not" Mr Schue said as he read the letter that Ms. Pillsburry gave him, "Quinn have quit from McKinley high school".

Suddenly they're commotion in the room "Wait? WHAT?" Kurt said as he stand up from his chair "Why don't we now go to her house and ask her why she moved?" He said as anger suddenly fills up in him, "Nope not only that she have gone to another place….. and she have a letter for the glee club let me read them for you" Mr. Schue said as he started to read the letter

**(Quinn's letter)**

**Dear Glee Club,**

**By right now when you're reading this letter, I'll be another place far-far away from you apparently I have a trouble going on around me and I need to set my self clear**

**First of all I would like to say that I'm really sorry for leaving all of you without a proper goodbye, because seeing all of you would just make don't want to leave.**

"Well you don't have to leaved then" Santana muttered under her breath

**(Quinn's letter)**

**Mercedes, I know that by right now you're are saying 'oh-hell-to-the-no' knowing that I have left without a proper goodbye, I'm terribly sorry for that, I know that we have bonded to becoming a best friend, no! a sister, and I just want to say thank you that you have always been there for me when others don't and girl toughen yourself up! Go and ask for Mr. Schue for more solos I am always rotting for you**

**Kurt! We have bonded so much over the last week! I am so going to miss you! You have become my honorary brother to me! I am going to love and miss you always!**

**Brittany and Santana can you guys just please say that you love each others? Seriously I'm getting sick by you Santana that's always denying of ever loving Brittany that is getting old you know that….. and of course I am going to miss both of you! Because we have been through so much since from freshman year!**

**Tina and Mike could you both guys just promised me something? Just don't ever breakup okay? Cause if you both breakup I will hunt you both and force both of you to be a couple again okay? You're both are so meant for each other! (no offence Artie) but seriously not that I'm racist or what but you guys are so the most powerful Asian couple I've ever seen!**

**Artie! I know that you and I have never talk so much, but just so you know I look up to you, I love how you never complaint about your being, I for one when pregnant always moan and complaint about it, keep strong okay? And I know that one day you will find the perfect girl for you**

**Sam, I'm sorry for being a burden to you, I have caused a lot of pain in your life (a.k.a broke your heart) I'm sorry that I have never been a good girlfriend to you, but hey I'm just happy that we can still be friends**

**Puck and Lauren, where do I begin? First of all that I'm just surprised to see that Ms. Zizes can tamed the wild heart of Mr. Puckerman I've gotta say to you Lauren you go girl! And you Puck promise me that you'll never make the same mistakes again okay?**

**Mr. Schue, thank you isn't the right word to describe how grateful I am for having a teacher like you, you're my father figure when my dad didn't want me anymore, you're always there for me. Just one request okay? Please share the solos to all people more equally? There is hell a lot more talent in the glee club more than Rachel, like Mercedes and Kurt**

**Rachel. I know that some of the people in this class are gasping because I put her name in her. You won Rachel, you won him, I'm tired of being that pain to all people, now go and swoop your man!**

**Finn. I know probably by time you hear or read this letter that you're furious at me for leaving without telling you, but the thing is I can't go and face the person that I'm in love with, when I'm going to leave them. The reason of why I'm leaving is because I love you, and I don't want to see you unhappy, I always know from the beginning when we're back together that you didn't really love me, I was just your rebound girl from Rachel, I saw the way you look at him it was love, it was different from the way you look at me, when you see me the look in you eyes were blank, _emotionless_, and I don't want to be the one that is always causing people mad and sad, so that's why I'm setting you free, because how much I really, really love you. Even though I _have_ to move on I will always know that my heart will and always belonged to you.**

**So goodbye my fellow glee clubbers even though I will be away you all will be in my heart forever. Goodbye.**

Everybody was in shock when Mr. Schue finished reading the letter, Brittany and Santana were hugging each other, Mike was comforting Tina, Kurt and Mercedes just look frustrated, and Rachel…. Suddenly is sitting next to Finn

"Please tell me that the letter is a joke!" Finn half screaming half crying, "Nope she wrote it herself" Mr. Schue said as he weep his tear from his eyes, Finn suddenly just burst out of the choir room ignoring all of the people shouting his name, he ignored them all, he went to a one place that will always comfort him the auditorium

_Why am I such a bad boyfriend? _Finn tough as he pacing in the stage _Why didn't I realized that she has hurt?_ Then Finn suddenly realize something that he never really told Quinn that she loves her and it was to late _Why do you have to realize that you love someone just when you lost them? _He though to himself, suddenly he stood up and go to the mike and sing

_People never change,  
>They seem to stay the same.<br>They wear different clothes,  
>But play the same games.<em>

_Many different ways_  
><em>To say the same thing.<em>  
><em>Searchin for the right words,<em>  
><em>The ones that would make you stay.<em>

_Exchanging the way things were_  
><em>For they way that they should be,<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>  
><em>And choosing theses words<em>  
><em>Is saying to her,<em>  
><em>The things that she never heard<em>  
><em>But always deserved.<em>

_I figured what it is all about._  
><em>It's you that I could never live without.<em>  
><em>Your everything,<em>  
><em>The air that I breathe.<em>  
><em>Stupid not to know it all along,<em>  
><em>And everything I ever did was wrong.<em>  
><em>Sadly it's too late for sorry.<em>

_Oh i'm not even really sure_  
><em>Who made this mess,<em>  
><em>And who threw what punch,<em>  
><em>But I could not care less.<em>  
><em>All I know is that i'm here<em>  
><em>And you are not, Ohhh.<em>  
><em>Once I put this wasted pride aside,<em>  
><em>Nothin's all I got, Ohhh.<em>

_Exchanging the way things were_  
><em>For they way that they should be,<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>  
><em>And choosing theses words<em>  
><em>Is saying to her,<em>  
><em>The things that she never heard<em>  
><em>But always deserved.<em>

_I figured what it is all about._  
><em>It's you that I could never live without.<em>  
><em>Your everything,<em>  
><em>The air that I breathe.<em>  
><em>Stupid not to know it all along,<em>  
><em>And everything I ever did was wrong.<em>  
><em>Sadly it's too late for sorry.<em>

_Ohh,_  
><em>Somebody make it stop.<em>  
><em>Yeahh.<em>  
><em>And pick me up,<em>  
><em>And just dust me off, Ohh.<em>  
><em>The rainy day flood,<em>  
><em>Will drowned all this love.<em>  
><em>Trapped at the bottom now,<em>  
><em>Please dig me up.<em>

_I figured what it is all about._  
><em>It's you that I could never live without.<em>  
><em>Your everything,<em>  
><em>The air that I breathe.<em>  
><em>Stupid not to know it all along,<em>  
><em>And everything I ever did was wrong.<em>  
><em>Sadly it's too late for sorry.<em>

_I figured what it is all about._  
><em>It's you that I could never live without.<em>  
><em>Your everything,<em>  
><em>The air that I breathe.<em>  
><em>Stupid not to know it all along,<em>  
><em>And everything I ever did was wrong.<em>  
><em>Sadly it's too late for sorry.<em>

"Sadly it's too late for sorry" Finn said as he fell a tear flow through his cheek


	2. Moving On

**Moving On**

Chapter 2

Finn was just there lying in his bed didn't thin anything other than knowing that he have messed up one of the best things in his life, when he hear his phone is buzzing he pick it up hopefully from Quinn, when what he saw was disappointing

**Hey wanna talk? –Rachel**

Rachel. Rachel. Rachel _fucking_ berry. He was mad at her, for making him and Quinn broke up, even though he knew that it wasn't right to blame her but he just wanna put the blame to other person because he knew from the start who to blame

Himself.

* * *

><p>"Kurt have you try talking to him?" Carole ask him, "No he doesn't want to talk it to anyone he was to sad, like obviously all of us, but I think that I sense a slight happiness from Rachel Berry because of what Quinn said" Kurt said as the earlier afternoon memories suddenly flooded in his mind<p>

"_why did she have to leaved?" Kurt weeping her tears as he ask Mercedes "I don't know Kurt, I don't know, I already though she was my sister" she said as she wept the tears from her face _

"_My fellow glee clubbers I know that we have a loss a member but let's keep practicing shall we? We have to win this time for Quinn!" she said, even though she tries to be sympathetic Kurt knows that she was happy that Quinn was gone_

"_Could you just stop with the acting and just say it that you're happy that Quinn gone?" Kurt suddenly burst out in anger, "Yeah and especially that she said that you won and you can have Finn all over you again" Santana said also in anger and crying "No…. Guys…" Rachel trying to defend herself "Oh stop with the 'sweet-girl' thing we know that you're happy, because you're always selfish, you always get what you want and the real is you don't ever care that Quinn left the glee club" Mercedes said, "Well she's just only a backup vocals for us" Rachel whispered trying not to be heard "JUST A BACKUP VOCAL?" Kurt suddenly shouted which makes the Glee club even Mr. Schue Flinch "JUST A BACKUP VOCAL? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SHE'S A FRIEND OF ALL OF US?" Kurt shouted at Rachel "well almost to everyone" Rachel replied while she rolled her eye. _

"_HEY RACHEL FREAKING BERRY? DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE'S ALWAYS MEAN TO YOU? BECAUSE SHE IS ALWAYS FEELS LIKE BEING THREATENED BY YOU!" Kurt shouted again that make Rachel flinched "and do you know why she's being threatened by you? Because you're always going sweet and flirt around Finn, while Finn was being her BOYFRIEND, and can I ask you Rachel? Did she ever going flirty around Finn when you and Finn are being a couple?" Kurt ask Rachel "No…. but.." Rachel said as she feels a tear are going to burst out "Then why? Why are you always involved yourself in their relationship? Because you love Finn? Because you hate Quinn? No! you just had to have what you want!" Kurt shouted and he seat at his chair again._

"_You know what Rachel I'm getting tired around you I'm out of here" Kurt said as he leave the choir room followed by the rest of the glee club leaving Rachel alone with Mr. Schuester_

* * *

><p>Rachel drove fast to her house, as she arrived at her house she quickly go to her room and cry herself out.<p>

_What is the thing she's got and I don't? _Rachel thought as she's pacing _I mean she got pretty with a nose job, well me? I'm pretty without a nose job, I mean look at me I was prettier, smarter, and more talented than that dumb blonde_ Rachel thought herself in front in the mirror _and after all she said that I WIN, I win him so technically I'm her girlfriend right now_ Rachel thought that suddenly made her smile _I'm going to win Finn Hudson back._

Finn realize that he had keep looking at the message that Rachel give him for about 45 minutes, then he replied it.

**Sure where do you want to meet? –Finn**

Rachel smiled when she received his replied (even though it was kinda late) _this is going to be easy._

**At the park at 6 pm –Rachel**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about Rachel?" Finn ask her as they meet up at the park, "oh nothing I guess we haven't talk very much haven't we Finn?" Rachel said as she suddenly snuggled up into Finn hand "What are you up to Rachel" Finn asked "Oh it's just I feel cold today" Rachel said as an 'oh' escaped from Finn lips.<p>

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Rachel said as they sat at the bench, Finn suddenly froze at the question that was given to her 'Boyfriends and Girlfriends?' with Rachel Berry, "I don't know Rachel, I…. I…. needed a time to think" Finn said, "Can you just get over already? I mean she already said in her letter that I WON, and she said that I can have you and after all I'm sure that you…." Rachel said as Finn stop her jabbering "No Rachel I _don't_ love you anymore" Finn said, he just realized that all the feeling that he gave to Rachel was just a feeling which was his keeping for Quinn "Wait? Excuse me? Did you said you _don't_ love me anymore?" Rachel said disbelieving "Yes Rachel I said I don't love you anymore, I have over you a way long before, heck I should have never dated you before" Finn said.

"Oh Finn you're just confused, it's just you're feeling of how that you miss Quinn, you'll get over….." Rachel said rambling when suddenly Finn burst out of anger "Do not say that I'm confused with my feeling" he said with a determination "Oh come on Finn let's be realistic you loved me more than her I mean remember you kissed me on the auditorium when you're still with me it's obvi…." Rachel said as Finn cuts her off "it was a mistakes" Finn said as she left Rachel in the park alone, crying of what her loss.


	3. New Life

**Okay First of all I know that I'm some kind of fast Updater because once I started a story I just can't stop continuing them! so enjoy**

**P.S the song that Finn sings in Chapter one is The Air That I Breath by Maroon 5**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Quinny! Is good to see you back!" said Aunt Laura as she saw Quinn being drop off in front of her house "It's Nice to see you too Aunt Laura" Quinn said as she gave her a Hug "Come one let's get you to your <em>new <em>room" said Aunt Laura as she carried Quinn bags to her room.

New…. New is one of the not so most favorite word in the world, she just fell awkward at…. New things, it always bring her some bad memories, new school, new things, new _relationship. _She just hated new things, sometimes she just wished that everything's never have to changed, that everything can just stay the same, _never have to changed_

"So here's your new room!" Aunt Laura said as she showed the room to Quinn, _ the room was nice _Quinn thought to herself _maybe I can get used to with_ "Okay then Quinn tomorrow you will be joining Tom to his School and your _new_ school" Aunt Laura said, _new _that word flinched Quinn, because the word 'new' isn't one of Quinn most Favorites word as she already stated, "Okay then thank you Aunt Laura" Quinn said "You're welcome dear" Aunt Laura said as she closed the door.

_New life._

* * *

><p>"So who's going to sing the Solo for the nationals Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked as she was confident that she was going to be pair up for duet with Finn, "Well at first I was gonna make a duet between Finn and Quinn but since she's gone I guess it'll be you Rachel" Mr. Schue said, at first Rachel smiled because she got the solo but then she suddenly realized something "Wait you're putting me as a <em>second<em> choice? You cannot do that becau…" Rachel said half angry half disappointed "YES RACHEL I'M PUTTING YOU AS A SECOND CHOICE" Mr. Schue shouted which made the entire glee club flinched "O.. Okay…." Rachel said while looking to the ground.

"Okay so for the group song I'll be giving the solo to…." Mr. Schue said slowly to making the Intensity in the room grow, Rachel that still look confident even though she was shouted by Mr. Schuester not just 5 minutes ago, Kurt and Mercedes that wished that they would got the Solo "… Kurt and Mercedes!" Mr. Schue shouted in excitement "WHAT! YEAY!" Kurt shouted as he and Mercedes Hug Each other.

"NOT FAIR!" Rachel shouted that suddenly make everyone look at them "First I'm becoming your second choice and now you're giving the Group Solo to the" Rachel shouted while pointing Kurt and Mercedes, "You Know what Rachel?" Finn shouted to her which catches her attention "Could stop be a _fucking_ egoistic for a day? Because Kurt and Mercedes does and deserve the solos! And to be honest they are way more better singers that you are!" Finn said which make her flinched especially at his last word.

"Fi… Fine have your way, but I swear if we lost at nationals I know who to be blame" She said while looking at Kurt and Mercedes "OW HELL TO THE NO! you did not just underestimates my and my boy talent!" Mercedes said as she walks over to Rachel, "Yes, I just did" Rachel said without feeling any guilty at all, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Kurt soon joined Mercedes "No I will not, I mean come on it only took my voice for us too win regional's so wh…" Rachel suddenly fell silent when she saw Mr. Schuester "Rachel I swear if you say one more word, I will not let you have a solo again and you Kurt and Mercedes sit down" Mr. Schuester said as Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel sat down to their perspectives sit.

"Why are you all being so dramatic? Why are you all so caught up with the drama?" Mr. Schuester said questionably "it's just…. It's just we've missed Quinn so much… we.. we don't cared about anything else, all that we wanted just her to be back" Finn stated, "Yeay Mr. Schue we miss her very badly, we don't even really care whether we win Nationals or not" Mercedes said, "Well I cared winning nationals" Rachel said which was met with rolling from the entire glee club.

"You know what guys, this week your project is find a songs that describes or a song that you want to say to Quinn right now!" Mr. Schue said which was met by wooing by the class, "and then next week we will start to sing the song! And maybe one of the songs can be used for Nationals!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastic "Okay guys! You all are dismissed!".

"So Kurt what are you gonna sing, Kurt?" Mercedes asked Kurt, "I don't know Mercedes, when Mr. Schue said that our project is to described or what you want to say about Quinn a thousand of song flooded in my mind, gosh I have to go to my home and started searching for song, do you wanna join me to my home Mercedes?" Kurt asked, "No, I have to go to the mall, I have to buy groceries apparently" Mercedes said while rolling her eyes, "Okay then Mercedes bye! See you tomorrow!" Kurt said as he went to the parking lot

* * *

><p><em>the mall is very quiet today… oh right is Monday… <em>Mercedes thought to herself as she stroll down at the mall after she buys the groceries _maybe I can buy a starbucks, I am kinda thirsty_ Mercedes thought again as she search for Starbucks when suddenly she passed mothercare a thousand memories with Quinn is flooded into Mercedes mind again

"_do you think this makes me look fat Mercedes?" Quinn ask Mercedes will trying a maternity clothes "No Quinn you do not look fat, you look pretty in it" Mercedes said to Quinn "And you're pregnant so you're not fat" Mercedes said "Okay then I'll take this one then" Quinn said as they headed to the cashier "So wanna go to starbucks Quinn?" Mercedes ask "Okay I can order a hot chocolate then" Quinn said as they exit Mothercare and headed toward Starbucks_

"_Hey Mercedes I just want to say how thank you I am for all the things you did to me, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the passed" Quinn said as she took a sip at her hot chocolate "Hey that's what friends are for who" Mercedes said, "I don't get…. Why you could be so nice to me…." Quinn said as she started getting teary "Wait Quinn don't cry" Mercedes said to her "Why could you be so nice to me when all I ever did to you was making your life miserable? If I were you I would not take pity on me, heck I will joined rest of the people to slushied me" Quinn said as she began to cry "No… Quinn don't ever say that, I would never do such thing to you like that, even though you do used to make my life miserable, you've changed, and my mom always 'Forgive your enemies'" Mercedes said as she comfort Quinn "Thank you Mercedes" Quinn said as she weep the tears from her eyes._

Mercedes starting to get teary at the memories of her and Quinn, she suddenly have no appetite for starbucks because she have just found the perfect song for glee and she needed to practice it immediately.


	4. Forgetting You

**Forgetting You**

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Finn you've got a letter" Kurt shouted, "whose from?" Finn ask, "It's from..." Kurt suddenlt stopped talking and is in a state of shock "whose the letter from Kurt?" Finn ask, "It's... It's... From Quinn" Kurt said as he give the letter to Finn, "Quinn, as in <em>Quinn Fabray<em>?" Finn ask as he took the letter from Kurt "Yes, it's from Quinn Fabray" Kurt said, "Umm... I'm going upstairs to read this letter okay?" Finn said as he got off from the couch and headed to up stairs

**(Quinn's Letter)**

**Dear Finn,**

**I know that even though I already say somethings from the letter that I gave to the glee club, I still have somethings that I need to tell you privately**

**I'm sorry that I left you without saying goodbye and I'm not surprised that right now you're furiuos at me.**

**I know that you're probally already back with Rachel Berry I'm sure that right now you're having a fun and splendid time with her and I'm also sorry for being a stepping rock for both of you all this time.**

**And I know that right now you're thinking that I don't love you anymore and I just want to say I still love you from my heart, even though I know that you're not returning my feeling.**

**I realized from the start that you don't love me (even though we dated again) is when I see the look that you gave to Rachel when she's singing 'Get It Right' at regionals the look that you gave her is love and passion, heck you don't even notice that I was right behind you back then**

**The second I realized that you still love Rachel was when you stop her from getting a nose job you were really caring for that you willingly stop her for getting a nose job**

**The third is when Prom Night, you were fighting with Jesse over her, and that's when I really realized that you never love me at all.**

**I don't want to be a burden and pain to you again, and I don't want to see you in pain also, but I couldn't stand the jeaoulsy and anger inside me everytime I see you with Rachel, and leaving was the only choice I had, and so that I won't be a pain for you anymore.**

**Thank you Finn Hudson for all the memories that you gave to me, your sweet smile, your goofy face, your sometimes dumb comment that always make me laugh, thank you Finn for all of that.**

**And now Go! Be happy with Rachel! Because I'm sure that she's waiting for you! And I'm wishing both of you for the best!**

**Love,**

**Quinn Fabray**

When Finn finished reading the letter he couldn't keep his tears anymore, Finn cry regretting for everything that he has done to Quinn, hurting her over and over again, after Finn cry he fell asleep with all of his memories of Quinn in her head

_"Finn seriously where are you taking me? And why does my eyes have to be covered?" Quinn said eagerly as Finn keep didn't answer her question, "You'll see it later Quinn" Finn said as he keeps driving, "well could you at least tell me the hints of the place?" Quinn ask him again "Nope I'll bet you'll figure it out if I gave you the hints" Finn said "we're here" Finn said as he get out from the driver seat and go to the passenger seat and opened the door and led her out "okay can I opened my eyes now?" Quinn ask Finn "nope not yet, hold my hands and follow me" Finn said as he took Quinn hand_

_"We're officially here" Finn said to Quinn " now can I opened my eyes?" Quinn ask Finn "Okay now you can" Finn said as Quinn opened the napkins that cover her eyes "Finn... It's" Quinn shock at what she sees "Do you like it?" Finn asked Quinn while holding her hand "I love it" Quinn said as she look at her surroundings it was a picnic at the lake date, Finn have prepared the food in there with a candle on "How did you manage to keep the food from eaten by animals?" Quinn ask Finn "Hey, I have my ways" Finn said as Quinn rolls her eyes "well Ms. Fabray today we're having Spaghetti Bolognase and for dessert we have a grasshoper pie" Finn said as he shows the food to Quinn "well Mr. Hudson I think that's already enough for me" Quinn say as she sat next to Finn. For the next hours they just sit or lay in there talk about school, football, cheerleading, glee, or maybe just lay there and star gaze, until they went back home._

_"Thank you very much Finn, I have a splendid and fantastic date with you" Quinn said as they reach the door to Quinn house "You're welcome Ms. Fabray" Finn said as he pull Quinn for a kiss "I love you Finn" Quinn said to Finn "I love you too Quinn, Goodnight Quinn see you at monday" Finn said to Quinn "See you at monday" Quinn said as she pulled Finn for another kiss "Goodnight Mr. Hudson" Quinn says as she enter her house_

Finn wake up and realize that it was a dream and another realization hit him, that Quinn Fabray, the girl that she truly love, have gone leaving him and glee club.

* * *

><p>"Quinn…. Quinn…. Wake up Quinn…. It's time for you to go to school…." Laura said as she wakes up Quinn "Ugh…. I'm awake now…." Quinn said as she got up from her bed "Okay now I'm going downstairs dinner will be ready in 15 minutes!" Laura said as she goes downstairs, <em>my first day at new school. Great. <em>Quinn thought to herself.

"So Quinn excited at your new school?" Tom asked her in the dining room "Yeah.. Sure!" Quinn said trying to be excited "By the way Tom where's you dad? I haven't seen him from yesterday?" Quinn ask him "My dad? Well his having a business trip to Switzerland, he won't be back for another 4 months" Tom said as he took a bite at his toast, "So kids are you ready to go to school? Okay then off you go" Laura says as she jokingly shoos Tom and Quinn, "Okay then Quinn are you ready?" Tom ask Quinn "Yeah, I'm ready just a little bit nervous…" Quinn said to Tom.

At first it was awkward for Quinn and Tom on the way to school because nobody talks to each other while, while Tom was busy driving Quinn was looking out the window viewing the view, it's until Quinn broke the silence between them two "is there any glee club in your school?" Quinn ask Tom "Glee club? I was kinda shock when you ask is their any glee club in my school, I though that you're the cheerleaders type" Tom replied Quinn "Why did you ask?" Tom ask Quinn "I used to join glee club in my old school" Quinn said to Tom "so is there any glee club in your school?" Quinn ask Tom "Yes, there is I suggest that you join it because it's pretty popular in my school" Tom said to Quinn _wow different than in McKinley High School_ Quinn thought to herself "If I were you I would rather joined the cheerleading squad they just win nationals for the first time beating your old school! The McKansey high school" Tom said to Quinn "it's McKinley high school" Quinn said correcting Tom "Oh" Tom said.

"So here we are at the Pascal High School" Tom said as he opened the door for Quinn, "Pascal? Kinda weird for a school name" Quinn said to Tom "I know!" Tom said as he lead Quinn trough the hallway "I'm going to show you to the Principal Office okay? And the you can go by your own for the rest of the day" Tom said to Quinn as he lead her to the Principal Quinn

* * *

><p>"Ah! You must be Quinn I'm Principle Carlton and I Welcome you to Pascal High School!" Principle Carlton said as he shake hands with Quinn "Now here's are your schedule, the map of the school, and your locker combination, Now enjoy your day at Pascal High School" Principle Pascal said as he open the door for Quinn "Thank you Sir".<p>

Quinn search for her locker, when she bumped someone "Ugh I'm really sorry!" the person says to her as he (apparently a guy) pick up her stuff "Nah, it's okay I'm just having a bad day" Quinn says as she picking up her stuff to "Here you go" says the person to Quinn "Thank yo…" Quinn stopped talking as she look at the person _his face resembles…. Finn, his height is also around Finn… _"hey.. hey ? are you alright?" The person ask Quinn "Yeah I'm alright thanks… my name is Quinn" Quinn said to the guy "I'm Jake" Jake said as he smile _he have the same smile like Finn _"Well I better get going, it's nice meeting you Quinn" Jake said as he left Quinn.

* * *

><p>Thought out the day Quinn can stop other than thinking about Jake and Finn because of how similar they both are <em>same smile, almost same resembles, same height…. he could be Finn twin<em> Quinn thought to herself. The first thing that Quinn do when it's break time is go to bulletin board and search for the Cheerleader sign ups when she found one she immediately sign her name in it "So you're trying for the Cheerleading" Jake said from behind "Uh…. Yes of course" Quinn said to Jake "ever tried for glee club it's popular in here? We're always in the second place at Nationals" Jake said as he showed the sign up sheets for glee club "Yeah I was going to join the glee club to" Quinn said as she sign her name in the Glee Club sign up "You're in glee club too?" Quinn ask Jake "Yeay… also the Quarterback at our football team" Jake said to Quinn, which make Quinn realized that he is wearing a letterman jacket _A Quarterback too. Great. And what next he have a gay stepbrother?_ Quinn said sarcastically in her head "So come to our auditorium tomorrow you can auditioned there" Jake says as he leave Quinn alone _I am going to San Francisco to forget Finn and apparently what I've found here is his almost goofy twin great _Quinn thought to herself.


	5. You've Got Friend

**In this chapter there's a little Quam!**

* * *

><p><strong>You've Got Friend<strong>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Quinn… Quinn Fabray!" Mr. Rain the Director of Glee Club in Pascal High School shouted "You may auditioned right now" Mr. Rain said to Quinn, Quinn goes to the stage and give the music sheet to the band and she goes to the center of the stage to perform, "I will be performing 'Baby Please' by Priscilla Renea"<p>

_I took the sun, Brought it down to the earth  
>I took the air, and bottled it up<br>I gave you the world, gave you my all  
>I thought you deserved summer, spring, and fall<br>Guess it was too much, and I pushed you away  
>And all that I wanted, was for you to stay<br>I apologized for all my mistakes  
>But yet you still left me, that cold winter day<em>

_I can't believe I'm lying here_  
><em>With nothing but the withered rose petals on the floor<em>  
><em>And torn up pictures of me lying in your arms<em>  
><em>A broken heart<em>  
><em>Now I'm so miserable<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>Baby please, would you say what made you leave<em>  
><em>Would you tell me so I'll know<em>  
><em>And I won't do it anymore<em>  
><em>(What's on your mind, tell me...)<em>  
><em>Please believe, I'll do all you ask of me<em>  
><em>If you tell me, would you tell me<em>  
><em>Would you say what made you leave<em>  
><em>I'm beggin you please<em>

_I don't mean, to sound like I need you_  
><em>But you have become much a part of me<em>  
><em>My heart doesn't beat<em>  
><em>Got no words to speak<em>  
><em>Whenever you're not here, whenever you leave<em>  
><em>Can't explain the feeling, but it's so much like<em>  
><em>Walking through the darkness, with nothing for light<em>  
><em>I'm prayin you'll see, what I really need<em>  
><em>I'm praying you'll come back, you'll come back to me<em>

_You just left me lying here,_  
><em>With nothing but the withered rose petals on the floor<em>  
><em>And torn of pictures of me lying in your arms<em>  
><em>A broken heart<em>  
><em>Now I'm so miserable<em>

_Baby please, would you say what made you leave_  
><em>Would you tell me so I'll know<em>  
><em>And I won't do it anymore<em>  
><em>(I wont' do it anymore)<em>  
><em>Please believe, I'll do all you ask of me<em>  
><em>If you tell me, would you tell me<em>  
><em>Would you say what made you leave<em>  
><em>I'm beggin you please<em>

_I'm tryin my hardest to, be the, best that I can for you_  
><em>You got, so much more love in you, I know it<em>  
><em>If I can just get you to show it<em>  
><em>Maybe we'd start over again<em>  
><em>You'd see the other side, of me<em>  
><em>You'd see a better side, of me<em>  
><em>I swallowed all my pride, I'm beggin<em>  
><em>And I know that you know it<em>  
><em>I can't take no more so baby<em>

_Please, would you say what made you leave_  
><em>(Would you say what made you leave)<em>  
><em>Would you tell me so I'll know (oh)<em>  
><em>And I won't do it anymore (and I won't, and I won't do it)<em>  
><em>Please believe, I'll do all you ask of me (I'll do all you ask of me)<em>  
><em>If you tell me (would you tell me)<em>  
><em>Would you say what made you leave<em>  
><em>I'm beggin you please<em>  
><em>Baby please (Oh ooohhh)<em>  
><em>Would you say what made you leave<em>  
><em>Would you tell me so I'll know<em>  
><em>And I won't do it anymore<em>  
><em>Please believe, I'll do all you ask of me (yeeaahhh yeah)<em>  
><em>If you tell me, would you tell me<em>  
><em>Would you say what made you leave<em>  
><em>I'm beggin you please (pleaase)<em>  
><em>Oh oh ohhhh<em>  
><em>Tell me so I'll know<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh<em>  
><em>I'm begging you please, yeah, yeah<em>

After finish performing everyone in the auditorium including Mr. Rain gave Quinn a standing ovation "I don't think I need to gave you a call because you're accepted to our glee club!" Mr. Rain said as he come to the stage and shake hand with Quinn "Thank you Mr. Rain" Quinn said.

As Quinn exit the stage suddenly Jake came to him (unnoticed) "So who's that song for?" Jake said "Jake! Could you as least say 'hey'!" Quinn said suddenly mad at Jake "Okay I'm sorry, but seriously who's that song for?" Jake ask Quinn again "It's….. it's for no one" Quinn said as she look to the ground "Don't lie, I can see from your emotion that you're singing the song for someone" Jake keep wanting to know, Quinn let out a sigh knowing that Jake won't give up until he knows the answer "it's for my ex… well technically I'm leaving him but I already know that is just about a time before he breakup with me a leave me" Quinn said as she try to keep her tears for flowing "How does his look like?" Jake ask "His kinda look like you actually" Quinn told Jake "Really? Did he have my goofy grin too?" Jake ask will showing his goofy grin "Yes actually, if I must say you look like a twin to Finn" Quinn replied Jake "So his name is Finn then" Jake said "But I bet he is isn't as talented as me in singing" Jake said jokingly which made Quinn laugh.

"Oh Yeah! And you know that our Glee Club 'Scream Of Joy is going to Nationals this year" Jake said with a lopsidedly smile, _wait we're going to national? Isn't New Direction is going to Nationals…. Oh Damn. _Quinn thought to herself "Wait you're kidding right?" Quinn ask Jake panicking "Nope, are you doubting our glee club?" Jake ask Quinn "No.. of course not… it's just that my old glee club…. Is going to nationals too and Finn is also one of them" Quinn told Jake "Oh….. but that's okay you got us" Jake told Quinn "Yeah…. I got all of you" Quinn told Jake _yeah right the only one I know in here is only you and Tom_.

* * *

><p>"So! Any one of you have found a song today?" Mr. Schue ask the glee club "Mr Schue…. I have found a song which I want to dedicate to Quinn" Sam said as he goes to the front a gave Brad a music sheet "You can start sing now Sam" Mr. Schue said, "I like dedicated this song to Quinn, because even though that she like to think she's not beautiful enough, I think she's really beautiful" Sam says before he started to singing<p>

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._  
><em>My love is pure.<em>  
><em>I saw an angel.<em>  
><em>Of that I'm sure.<em>  
><em>She smiled at me on the subway.<em>  
><em>She was with another man.<em>  
><em>But I won't lose no sleep on that,<em>  
><em>'Cause I've got a plan.<em>

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>I saw your face in a crowded place,<em>  
><em>And I don't know what to do,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll never be with you.<em>

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_  
><em>As we walked on by.<em>  
><em>She could see from my face that I was,<em>  
><em>Flying high,<em>  
><em>And I don't think that I'll see her again,<em>  
><em>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<em>

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>I saw your face in a crowded place,<em>  
><em>And I don't know what to do,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll never be with you.<em>  
><em>You're beautiful. You're beautiful.<em>  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,<em>  
><em>When she thought up that I should be with you.<em>  
><em>But it's time to face the truth,<em>  
><em>I will never be with you.<em>

"Thank you Sam" Mr. Schue said as he patted Sam's back, after Sam returned to his sit, Mercedes raised her hand "Mr. Schue I'm also have prepared a song for Quinn" Mercedes said as she came to the front and sing

_When you're down and troubled_  
><em>And you need some love and care<em>  
><em>And nothing, nothing is going right<em>  
><em>Close your eyes and think of me<em>  
><em>And soon i will be there<em>  
><em>To brighten up even your darkest night<em>

_You just call out my name_  
><em>And you know wherever I am<em>  
><em>I'll come running to see you again<em>  
><em>Winter, spring, summer or fall<em>  
><em>All you have to do is call<em>  
><em>And I'll be there<em>  
><em>Yes I will<em>  
><em>You've got a friend<em>

_If the sky above you_  
><em>Grows dark and full of clouds<em>  
><em>And that old north wind begins to blow<em>  
><em>Keep your head together<em>  
><em>And call my name out loud<em>  
><em>Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door<em>

_You just call out my name_  
><em>And you know wherever I am<em>  
><em>I'll come running to see you again<em>  
><em>Winter, spring, summer or fall<em>  
><em>All you have to do is call<em>  
><em>And I'll be there<em>  
><em>Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend<em>

_When people can be so cold_  
><em>They'll hurt you yes and desert you<em>  
><em>And take your soul if you let them<em>  
><em>Oh, but don't you let them<em>

_You just call out my name_  
><em>And you know wherever I am<em>  
><em>I'll come running to see you again<em>  
><em>Winter, spring, summer or fall<em>  
><em>All you have to do is call<em>  
><em>And I'll be there<em>  
><em>You've got a friend<em>

After Mercedes finished singing the song not one in the class (except Rachel) didn't cry at all everyone was sad and no one realized how much they still missed Quinn "Thank you" Mercedes said as she took a seat again.

"Okay so is there any other person who would like to sing a song for Quinn again?" Mr. Schue said, he waited for someone to raise their hand, but no one was raising their hand "Okay then we will continue next week, you're all dismissed!" Mr. Schue said as the Glee Club leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Baby Please - Priscilla Renea**

**Your Beautiful - James Blunt**

**You've Got A Friend - Carole King**


	6. Dance With Me

**Dance With Me**

Chapter 6

_Great. Just simply great. now everyone in glee club is dedicating this week for Quinn, seriously what does she ever done to the glee club? Okay so she did help us win in our second Sectionals, but come one! Without me did they ever got the idea to write an original songs for our regional's? _Rachel thought to herself madly _and of course without my song 'Get It Right' we wouldn't win regional's, so why are we dedicating this week to Quinn? I think that we should dedicated this week for me! For all the things that I have done to the glee club! _Rachel still thought to herself _and I have to obviously win Finn again! He is obviously mine now! I have got to start a way for Finn to fall for me again!_

* * *

><p>"Okay now! Everybody settle down! I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Ms. Quinn Fabray!" Mr. Rain said as Quinn enter the room, "And for those who haven't hear Quinn singing, right now Ms. Fabray will give us a solo number for the first time in our Glee Club, okay Quinn the stage is your"Mr. Rain said as he took a seat "Thank you Mr. Rain"<p>

_Mmm_

_I think I could like you_  
><em>I already do<em>  
><em>Feelings can grow but<em>  
><em>They can go away too<em>  
><em>You're takin my hand<em>  
><em>Lookin into my eyes<em>  
><em>Don't be in a rush to<em>  
><em>Get me tonight<em>

_Feel somethin happenin_  
><em>Could this be a spark?<em>  
><em>To satisfy me baby<em>  
><em>Gotta satisfy my heart<em>

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_  
><em>If you want me so much<em>  
><em>First I have to know<em>  
><em>Are you thoughtful and kind?<em>  
><em>Do you care what's on my mind?<em>  
><em>Or am I just for show?<em>  
><em>You'll go far in this world<em>  
><em>If you know how to touch a girl<em>

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_  
><em>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?<em>

_I think I could like you_  
><em>But I keep holding back<em>  
><em>Cause I can't seem to tell<em>  
><em>If you're fiction or fact<em>  
><em>Show me you can laugh<em>  
><em>Show me you can cry<em>  
><em>Show me who you really are<em>  
><em>Deep down inside<em>

_Do you feel somethin happenin?_  
><em>Could this be for real?<em>  
><em>I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal<em>

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_  
><em>If you want me so much<em>  
><em>First I have to know<em>  
><em>Are you thoughtful and kind?<em>  
><em>Do you care what's on my mind?<em>  
><em>Or am I just for show?<em>  
><em>You'll go far in this world<em>  
><em>If you know how to touch a girl<em>

_Bring me some flowers_  
><em>Conversation for hours<em>  
><em>To see if we really connect<em>  
><em>And baby if we do<em>  
><em>Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_  
><em>If you want me so much<em>  
><em>First I have to know<em>  
><em>Are you thoughtful and kind?<em>  
><em>Do you care what's on my mind?<em>  
><em>Or am I just for show?<em>  
><em>You'll go far in this world<em>  
><em>If you know how to touch a girl<em>

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?<em>

_You'll go far in this world_  
><em>If you know how to touch a girl<em>

After Quinn finish her song everyone gave her a standing ovation, "Now I want to use the time today for you guys to get know Quinn better! Now enjoy your time in here Quinn!".

"So you're from Lima, Ohio…. What made you move here Quinn?" A Girl named Jessica ask Quinn "Well it's complicated really….. I don't really like to talk about it…." Quinn said nervously which was replied with an 'oh' from everyone, while they're talking as Jake suddenly burst into the room "Sorry Mr. Rain I was late…. Again" Jake said "Ah Jake late again for the 4th time, if it isn't for you being that male vocal lead I would have kicked you out months ago" Mr. Rain said jokingly angry to Jake "sorry sir…" Jake said to Mr. Rain, _great and his a lead vocal for the glee club to, what part of him that doesn't remind me of Finn?_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Oh! I see that you all have welcomed our newest glee club member Quinn!" Jake said excitedly "And have you guys listen to her voice?" Jake asked enthusiastically "Oh yes we have listened to her voice and her voice is magnificent!" A boy name Cory says "Haha! I know right!" Jake said very happily, _why is he very happy when everybody praise me? _Quinn thought to herself questionably.

"Hey Quinn wait!" Jessica said as she chases Quinn "Yeah, what's up Jessica?" Quinn ask Jessica "I heard that you're joining our cheerleader team, is that right?" Jessica ask Quinn "Yeah sure, what's wrong?" Quinn ask Jessica back "Oh it's that I'm the head cheerleader, and we can use a person like so I'll make sure that you got into the team, okay then see you tomorrow Quinn!" Jessica said as she walk through the hallway.

_The next day..._

"Quinn Fabray!" Ms. Welma the coach of The Pascal Cheerleaders called Quinn "You can auditioned now" Ms. Welma said as Quinn goes to the center of the stadium, Quinn can see Jessica in the seating row giving her a thumb up and mouthing 'good luck'.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue! I found the perfect song for Quinn today!" Rachel said excitedly, when Rachel went to the front there were a lot of whispering trying to figuring out what is Rachel going to sing, "eh... You may start now Rachel" Mr. Schue said.<p>

_Imagining you're far away_

_Searching for the words to say_

_I feel it when you fall apart_

_Our lives are our greatest art_

_I don't wanna change your mind_

_Cause I accept you for everything you are and will be_

_Stay here with me now_

_The only thing that are hearts are made of_

_Are the acts of forgiveness and love_

_The only thing real when push comes to shove_

_Are the acts of forgiveness and love_

_Cause in the end no one loses or wins_

_The story begins again and again_

_With forgiveness and love_

_You don't ever have to read my mind_

_You can see it when you close your eyes_

_Don't believe it when you loose your fate_

_Another moment is a moment away_

_I can't tell you what the future holds_

_Or how to live_

_All I know is what feels right lights up my life again and again_

_The only thing that are hearts are made of_

_Are the acts of forgiveness and love_

_The only thing real when push comes to shove_

_Are the acts of forgiveness and love_

_Cause in the end no one loses or wins_

_The story begins again and again_

_With forgiveness and love_

_Let's jump the sun_

_Let's find forever_

_Where does the time go?_

_Just live your life_

_You'll get another today, today, today_

_Forgiveness and love_

_Cause in the end no one loses or wins_

_The story begins again and again_

_With forgiveness and love_

_Let's jump the sun... _

_Forgiveness and love_

When Rachel finish singing the song everybody was silence at their seat no one talk to each other everyone was still at a state a shock, it was until Finn break the silence "so you want to say sorry to Quinn" Finn says "Yes, I realized that I have been mean to both of you of always involving myself to your relationship" Rachel said as she return to her seat.

"Wow is great to see that you're finally over me Rachel" Finn said with a grin to Rachel "Yes, I mean what the used I still have Jesse, he still after me, and his asking me to go out with him today" Rachel said with a (fake) big smile, _well no I'm not over you Finn, and I'm only using Jesse to make you jealous _Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! Ms. Welma will read the kid who have entered the cheer leading group!" A girl name Stacy who is at glee club too shouted, Quinn join the rest of the girls to wait Ms. Welma read the list of the girls that joined the cheer leading group " Hayden Mean... Rebbecca Blake... Jade Monique... And Quinn Fabray" Ms. Welma said as she finished reading the girl who joined the cheerleading group.<p>

Quinn and the rest of the girls that got accepted at the Pascal High School Cheer leading group are shouting and hugging each other with happiness, Quinn is being approached by Jessica and Jessica hug Quinn "see I told you that I'll make you in the cheer leading group!" Jessica said to Quinn "Haha! Thanks Jessica!" Quinn said as she hug Jessica back, "okay now let's go and find your size for your uniform" Jessica said as she dragged Quinn to the Locker room.

_Wow. I can have the life I want in here. I only needed time until I'm popular again. And the school in here is wonderful! There is no such thing as bullying! _Quinn thought to herself in the hallway with the her new cheer leading uniform, _I mean even the glee club in here is popular! I think I'm going to like this school!_

As Quinn walk passes the auditorium she hear a piano is playing from inside with a voice of a person singing, _wait whose voice is that? It sounded like... Finn _Quinn thought to herself as she enter the auditorium, as she look to the stage she sees that it was not Finn singing (much to the relief of Quinn) it was Jake

_I don't know what to do here _

_I can't get my eyes off of you dear _

_everything you do is amazing _

_and I'm just saying you're so... _

_beautiful in every way _

_girl could you please just stay _

_I'm just saying what is real _

_and I'm just saying how I feel _

_when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you (could you) be my girl? _

_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _

_you take my breathe away _

_walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me _

_and when they drop the beat _

_dance with me _

_I get nervous when I'm talking to you _

_but on the dance floor you know I can come through _

_I know how to lay it down, listen to the sound _

_baby let your body hit the ground, let your body hit the ground _

_I'm just saying what is real _

_and I'm just saying how I feel _

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you (could you) be my girl? _

_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _

_you take my breathe away _

_walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me _

_and when they drop the beat _

_dance with me _

_well I've danced before with other girls _

_but not like this _

_I've moved to the rhythm a thousand times _

_but not like this _

_this is the difference _

_you're the one I'm missing _

_just give me a try _

_I'll show you why... _

_I'm just saying what is real _

_and I'm just saying how I feel _

_when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you (could you) be my girl? _

_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _

_you take my breathe away _

_walk with me, talk with me _

_and, stay with me and when they drop the beat _

_dance with me _

_I'm just saying what is real _

_and I'm just saying how I feel _

_when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you (could you) be my girl? _

_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _

_you take my breathe away walk with me, _

_talk with me and, stay with me _

_and when they drop the beat _

_dance with me_

When Jake finish singing and playing the piano Quinn walk to the stage clapping, "Quinn..m what are you doing in here?" Jake ask Quinn nervously, "I just wanna see you sing, so whose that song for?" Quinn said taking the line that Jake ask to her "... My girlfriend" Jake said, Quinn doesn't know why but her heart is a little hurt when she hear the Jake already had a girlfriend, "Oh who is it?" Quinn ask trying to give Jake a smile "It's Jessica... I know cliche right? Quarterback with head cheerleader" Jake said with little laugh "yeah right" Quinn said sarcastically, "so I see that you got into the Pascalist!" Jake said with a grin "Pascalist? That's our cheerleader group name?" Quinn said disbelieving "yeah of course that's our cheerleader group schools name" Jake said still with his goofy smile "yeah of course I get in" Quinn said as she exit from the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. this chapter kinda suck... please critics and reviews!<strong>

**Songs:**

**How to touch a girl - Jojo**

**Forgiveness and Love - Miley Cyrus**

**Dance With Me - Shane Harper  
><strong>


End file.
